Fix You
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: When she needed him the most he wasn't there for her. Now he must try and win back Hermione to show her he can be the husband he was.


**I just had an idea and had to get it down...I hope you like it.**

**:) **

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Severus had really managed to fuck things up this time. He had finally managed to push Hermione over the edge and that had resulted in her telling him to 'fuck off' and then she packed her things and

had moved out of their rooms at Hogwarts and went to the Potter's house probably crying and screaming that he was a 'fucking bastard.'

He sat in his chair in front of the fire with a whiskey in his hand. His rooms felt empty without Hermione in them and his coffee table was finally clear from her books; he would always complain that

Hermione never put her books away and now he missed them being there; well no he didn't miss the books being there he missed Hermione sitting in the living room with him but he had no one to

blame but himself.

Their night had started off like any other. Severus had walked into their rooms at 5pm and saw Hermione sat on the floor in front of the fire reading a book like she usually did while waiting for

Severus to finish his day of work. He walked up to her and put a kiss on her lips and sat down next to her. Hermione closed her book and leaned into Severus and rested her head on his chest.

"How was your day?" She said undoing some of his buttons from his waistcoat.

"The same as every other day. Don't you get bored of asking me the same question everyday Hermione?" He said sounding bored.

"I just wanted to know how your day was Severus." Hermione said pulling her hands away from the button on his waistcoat and sitting up away from his warm body.

He stood up once she took her body away from his and walked to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a drink of brandy. He had started doing this more often in the last month Hermione had noted

as she watched him tip back the brandy.

"Drinking won't help our problem Severus." She said looking up at him.

"What will help our problem as you call it Hermione?" He said pouring himself another brandy.

"Talking. You never talk to me any more Severus; you'd rather spend time in your lab working than be anywhere near me." She said starting to get upset.

* * *

Three months ago, she discovered she was pregnant. Their first child. They had been trying nearly a year and Hermione was starting to worry why she wasn't pregnant yet. She had started taking

fertility potions after the seventh month she had unsuccessfully not fallen pregnant. The potion has obviously worked as she discovered she was pregnant a few months late.

Severus was delighted, he was starting to worry it was his fault she couldn't get pregnant because of his age. He was nearly 22 years older than Hermione and that worried him. When Hermione told

him she was carrying his child he kissed her and then leant down and kissed her then still flat stomach.

Everything was fine until she hit the 15th week. It was Tuesday early morning around three am and Hermione had woken up with sharp pains in her stomach. Severus pulled back the covers to help

Hermione up to find red blood surrounding her. Hermione screamed and cried out; she knew it was over.

Poppy confirmed that she had miscarried an hour later and Hermione just cried while Severus just sat in the chair next to the Hospital bed Hermione was laid in staring at the white wall. She had lost

their baby; everything had been fine up till then, their baby was fine; their baby boy was fine.

They returned back to their chambers that at six am and Severus went to the Great hall for breakfast at six thirty like nothing had happened. Hermione was fuming that he had just left her alone after

she had just lost their son. Their son! She had lost their son but he was acting as if nothing happened.

Hermione spent the whole day in their rooms crying for her lost son; the baby she would never see, the son she would never hold, the boy she would never raise. It hurt her to know that Severus

carried on as usual. All she wanted was him to hold her and tell her that they would get through it but he hadn't even mumbled one word to her since they were in the Hospital Wing.

When Severus returned that night after he had finished classes he found Hermione sat on the sofa like she usually was. She was dressed in black jogging bottoms and one of Severus's tops. Her eyes

were red and puffy from all the crying and her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in months.

"You should get some rest." Was all he said as he walked into his office in their rooms.

Hermione went into their bedroom and cried herself to sleep with her hand resting on her stomach which still had a slight bump in it from the pregnancy. Poppy had said it would take a little while for that to go back to usual.

At two am Severus walked into their bedroom and climbed into bed behind Hermione. He moved up behind Hermione and puts his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her still rounded

stomach thinking of their son.

* * *

That was a month ago and still Severus had muttered a word about what happened that night Hermione miscarried.

"I lost our son!" Hermione said as she stood up and tears fell down her face. "Why can't you talk to me? We lost him Severus. It's been a month and you still can't act normal around me. Do you

hate me that much because my body couldn't cope with our son. Is that it? Is that why you won't talk to me or why you come to bed after I'm asleep so you don't have to touch me!" She said

shouting. "You couldn't even comfort me when I lost him; do you know how hard it was to know that my body did this to me; something I wanted so much; our son and my body got rid of him

because it couldn't cope." She screamed at him.

Severus put his class down and he walked out their rooms; as he shut their front door he heard her shout 'Fuck you!'

He had returned three hours later to find a letter on their bed.

_Severus,_

_I can't do this anymore._

_Hermione _

That's all it said and he knew that she wouldn't be coming back soon or if she ever would.

He had treated her awful when she had lost the baby but he couldn't bring himself to hold her encase he had broken down. It had affected him more than he thought.

* * *

At the Potter's, Ginny was holding a crying Hermione to her chest trying to calm her down. Harry Potter was looking at his friend who was crying into his wife. She was mumbling about her Husband

being a 'fucking bastard.' He knew about Hermione's miscarriage and knew that Severus hadn't been there for her in the last months; he expected that Severus was just as upset about losing their

son but didn't want to show it.

"Hermione, you need to calm down. Mione, please calm down." Ginny said pleading with her best friend.

"I hate him! How can he be so cold and uncaring! We lost our baby, our son, his son." Hermione said crying.

"Men deal with things differently Hermione, I expect he is just as upset. Hasn't he said anything?" Ginny said looking at Hermione.

"Nothing; not one word." Hermione said wiping her eyes and nose.

Hermione explain the last month to Hermione and Harry who were shocked to discover that Severus had behaved in such a way. Harry wanted to kill him, how dare he treat Hermione like that. He

knew how much Hermione had wanted a baby and when he had found out she was pregnant with her and Severus's first child Ginny and himself had been so happy for them.

To lose a baby was one of the hardest things to get through; he and Ginny should know after James they had miscarried their second child and Ginny was devastated so was Harry it took them a

good few month feel normal again.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Hermione said quietly.

"Of course you can. You can stay as long as you want." Ginny said squeezing her best friend's hand.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

* * *

Hermione went up to the guest room and got ready for bed; she had packed all her clothes as she was planning on returning home to Severus anytime soon or if ever.

Hermione fell into bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. That night she dreamed of Severus and their son.

For the next week Hermione stayed at the Potter's house with Harry, Ginny and their two sons. She hadn't heard from Severus all week and she hadn't contacted him; she didn't want to.

Hermione didn't need to go to work as she was signed off for another month yet because of the miscarriage. She didn't feel ready to go back to work just yet; she didn't have the energy. Most days

she spent in the Guest room sleeping or lying in bed thinking about her life and what a shambles it was. Here she was a twenty-eight year old living with her best friends because she had left her

Husband of nearly six years because he didn't care that she lost their child.

* * *

Severus Snape had continued life like nothing had happened and his colleagues were worried for him. They knew Hermione had left because Minerva saw her rushing out of the castle with a suitcase

crying. Minerva was starting to worry about Severus; he came to the meals because he had to but didn't eat anything just moved it around his plate. He had dark circles around his eyes and looked

worst than he did in the war. She was so worried that she called on Lucius Malfoy, Severus oldest friend to try and talk to him.

"Do you know where she is Severus?" Lucius said taking a seat on the sofa.

"Probably at the Potter's." He replied looking into the fire.

"Do you care at all Severus; this is your wife. She has left you and you seem to not give two shits." Lucius said. He quite liked Severus's Muggleborn wife. At first he thought Severus was mental until

he got to know Hermione and realised that Severus and Hermione were perfect for each other.

"Of course I care!" Severus said sounding offended that his oldest friend who think he didn't care about his wife.

"Well then do something about it. I have never known you Severus Snape not to fight for something you want."

* * *

**Part one – Part two coming soon**

**Please review! **

**I hope you enjoyed! :) **


End file.
